


Freak show

by Quesodildos



Category: Htalia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesodildos/pseuds/Quesodildos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beared Hungarian lady, a Russian with hands for eyes, acrobatic Italian twins, an English magician, a French sword swallower, and an American ring leader for this fine freak show. A new surprise is just around the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak show

"Come one, come all! To the American Freak show! Come see the Bearded Hungarian lady, the English magician, the Russian with hands for eyesand many more!" The American also known as ring leader Jones hollered out side of the the circus tent. "Bring anyone! You're family, you're girlfriend, even your mother! Only ten cents a person and if you're pretty enough I'll let you in free."

"I swear if you don't stop bloody touching me Francis!! And out down my spell book!!" Arthur hollered at Francis "Learn to live a little Arthur geez, relax for once." Francis retorted. Arthur snatched the book out Francis' hand. "I would relax if you weren't always touching my things and bothering me all the bloody time!" Arthur's face began to turn red. 

Alfred stood between them. "Now, now ladies you're both pretty calm down. Alright now really hurry up show starts in five minutes." Alfred gave a smile and put on his black top hat that matched his black suit. 

Five minutes later and Francis and Arthur were still arguing. "Alright ladies stop bickering and get your pretty asses out there!" Alfred said as he slapped both their asses as he walked out into the arena.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting school in two days and I'm not sure anyone will read this so I probably won't ever update unless people actually like my shitty writing and forgive me this is my first time writing fanfiction.


End file.
